Virtual reality technology is a computer simulation system capable of creating and experiencing a virtual world, generating a simulation environment by means of a computer, it is a systematic simulation of multi-source information fusion interactive three-dimensional dynamic view and entity behavior, making a user to immerse himself into the environment.
China, with large population, is building a moderately prosperous society in all aspects. An increase in national income and a rise in living standard lay an abundant material foundation for the development of travel industry. Travel becomes an important option for business, leisure and recreation of people. However, due to an accelerated pace of urban life and busy working hour, the limitation to travel hour becomes a bottleneck of tourism development. Particularly, with respect to long-distant travel, people need to spend a lot of time on the road, and travel fatigue has a serious impact on the travel experience and quality, so that virtual travel-is emerged at the right moment.
The virtual travel means that it is established on the basis of a real tourism landscape., a virtual three-dimensional travel environment is created through simulation or surreal scene using the virtual reality technology; in this way, a net friend, staving at home, can also broaden, his view of realistic, vivid and meticulous sceneries outside ten thousand miles in the three-dimensional virtual environment. The virtual travel is one of application scope of vrp-travel virtual travel platform technology. The three-dimensional simulation of scene is applied by a computer technology, and an operator experiences the destination scene in virtual of a certain technological means.
In the prior art, the virtual travel technology has the following problems:
1. The scenic spots is simulated by the stored video or picture-resources. The prior art is merely limited to achieve the simulation of the stored scene, and fails to enable the user to experience the real scenery of the scenic spots at this time, so that the limited scene resources are easy to he boring.
2. The prior art fails to simulate weather and local environment. For instance, such environment factors as temperature, humidity, illumination and the like are unable to be experienced by the user.
3. The prior art fails to interact with the user or the interactive effect experience is poor. In the prior art, the user can only view the landscape of scenic spots, or change the landscape through equipment operation of a mouse remote control unit, greatly differing from the reality experience, and thus the interactive effect and the reality of the travel experience are poor.